Seda dorada
by Hojaverde
Summary: No importa la guerra, ni la marca tenebrosa, ni la muerte. El pelo de Draco siempre será para Harry como la seda, seda dorada entre sus dedos. DMHP Slash! Deathfic. Noncon.


DISCLAIMER: Personajes, lugares y demás son de J.K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------

**SEDA DORADA**

---------

Ahí estaban de nuevo.

Esas manos ágiles y apasionadas recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, clavándose en su carne, arañando la piel húmeda; acariciando, venerando, envolviendo. Esas piernas exigentes encarcelándolo en un abrazo hambriento, acercándolo y hundiéndolo más hacia el final que se aproximaba inevitable. Esos labios ardientes y mojados por los que se escapaban gemidos y palabras inconexas, que sólo se silenciaban en los erráticos besos que, cuando lograba alcanzarle, le regalaba. Y esos ojos, que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos entre el placer que les dominaba, observándole mientras reflejaban cada oleada del inminente orgasmo en el verde cálido y tembloroso, hipnotizador y brillante.

Él intentaba también no cerrarlos, para retener en su memoria la expresión extasiada de su amante. Los matices que el sexo le otorgaba a sus mejillas rosadas, a su boca entreabierta, a su cuerpo retorciéndose vagamente bajo el empuje de sus caderas, que con un golpe seco y firme, batían contra sus iguales cada vez más rápido. Sentía las pequeñas heridas que se abrían en su espalda, la totalidad absoluta con la que su amante le reclamaba, lo salvaje de su entrega... pero no le importaba. Así quería que fuese. Duro, intenso. Para poder llevarse con él las huellas de ese momento que, sólo Draco sabía era el último, y así poder recordarlo.

En el suelo, dos túnicas de gala se confundían, negra y azul noche, como clara premonición de lo que el destino les tenía deparado. De lo que irremediablemente, les separaría.

-------------------------

La ceremonia había sido emotiva. Graduarse en Hogwarts después de siete años de arduas y diversas pruebas, y más aún con méritos, no era algo de lo que muchos pudiesen vanagloriarse. El Gran Comedor, adaptado para la ocasión, se había llenado de padres llenos de orgullo y de jóvenes magos con un brillante futuro por delante. Durante más de dos horas, la amenaza de la temida guerra se vio opacada por el brillo de la alegría y de la esperanza. Aunque no todos se libraban de la eterna sombra que Voldemort proyectaba sin descanso.

Desde uno de los asientos de la mesa principal, Severus se veía todavía más taciturno que de costumbre. Ni siquiera cuando acompañó a su ahijado a tomar su diploma, fue capaz de sonreír. Como no lo hizo Draco. Con un gesto adusto, el rubio había tomado el pergamino de manos de Dumbledore y sin mirarle a los ojos, había vuelto a su lugar entre los alumnos. Sabía que no tenía necesidad de buscar con la mirada, entre la gente del fondo, a ningún familiar. Se limitó a tomar asiento y esconder su rostro entre los mechones de su pelo, hundiendo sus hombros y abandonando por un instante su acostumbrada pose altiva, para descargar un poco la pesadumbre que soportaba. Su padre, tras ser liberado de Azkabán por los mortífagos, era un fugitivo que, recuperando todavía su salud mental, se escondía entre los ropajes del Dark Lord para evitar ser atrapado. Su madre, había abandonado Malfoy Manor inmediatamente después de que encarcelaran a Lucius y seguía en paradero desconocido, incluso para su propio hijo. Éste estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se había acordado de lo que ocurría ese día. Y tampoco había esperado lo contrario.

"Harry Potter"

Al oír ese nombre, Draco levantó la vista para observar al siguiente graduado. El-Niño-Que-Vivió, vestido con una túnica de gala azul noche, caminaba hacia la gran mesa, con su acostumbrado aire despreocupado, pero con un halo de tristeza en sus ojos que a él no se le escapaba. A su lado iba Remus Lupin, pasos cansados y perpetua sonrisa, manteniendo siempre un contacto muy cercano al muchacho, como si quisiese darle fortaleza y apoyo por todos los que le faltaban. Harry no sería abrazado por sus padres, ni tampoco era su padrino quien le sonreía con orgullo mientras le acompañaba. Todo eso se lo había arrebatado Lord Voldemort.

Y esa pérdida constante de lo que más amaban y la certeza de que el dolor resultaba menor compartido, era lo que, inesperadamente, les había unido en los últimos nueve meses.

----------------------

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Profesores y familiares ya se habían retirado. Las enormes mesas de la cena habían desaparecido, y su lugar era ocupado por alumnos bailando al ritmo de la música de la Brujas de Macbeth. La luz sólo provenía de las numerosas velas suspendidas en el aire, creando una atmósfera tenue y discreta. Y a ambos lados de la estancia, en barras estrechas y alargadas se disponían todo tipo de bebidas, sin un grado de alcohol, que los estudiantes ya se habían encargado oportunamente de adulterar.

Draco apuraba un cargado ponche, apoyando su hombro en una de las columnas más alejadas y de espaldas a todo lo demás. Había rechazado toda compañía, incluso de los slytherin, cualquier invitación a bailar o tan siquiera conversar. Esa noche necesitaba más que nunca estar solo. Y para sus adentros se maldecía por no haber abandonado ya la fiesta, y por seguir esperando algo que debería, sin duda alguna, evitar.

Pero toda maldición se evaporó de su mente cuando, desde atrás, un firme brazo rodeó su cintura y una mano acarició deliciosamente su cabello, apartándolo para dar paso a unos labios suaves que besaron su cuello y pronto estuvieron en su oído, susurrando...

- Es como seda dorada entre mis dedos.

Y esos dedos, siguieron perdiéndose entre las finas hebras, mientras ambas bocas se unieron en un fugaz beso.

- Me encanta su contraste con la túnica de raso negro – la mano que aferraba la cintura del rubio, palpó sobre su abdomen el tacto de la tela - ¿Sabes que estás tremendamente guapo esta noche?

- Harry...

- Hace rato que me aburre esta fiesta. ¿Nos vamos?

Draco sabía que tenía que negarse aunque hubiese estado esperando por ello. Con los ojos cerrados trató de decir un simple no que acabase con todo lo que al día siguiente les haría más daño. Pero nunca un simple no resultó tan difícil. Porque cuando abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a Potter, éste ya estaba frente a él y el sólo hecho de mirarse en los suyos, calmó toda la desazón que había sentido hasta ese momento. Con sólo su sonrisa, Harry apartó de su mente todos los temores y las dudas que le perseguían. Y la cálida caricia en su mejilla, derritió la fría indiferencia con la que se había recubierto toda su vida.

- ¿Me acompañas, Draco?

El rubio sonrió derrotado y, tras un leve asentimiento, comenzó a seguirle, ocultándose del resto de la gente.

------------------------------

Era el final. Draco embistió dos veces más adentrándose lo más profundo que pudo en el cuerpo de Harry, y el orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo, sintiendo como el moreno derramaba también su esencia en su mano. Tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, se sostuvo sobre sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre su amante y a la vez poder contemplarle. Los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta intentando atrapar la mayor cantidad de aire y su pecho perlado de sudor, ascendiendo y descendiendo con rapidez inusitada. Había sido el polvo más intenso que habían compartido hasta ese momento.

Draco seguía inmóvil aún cuando Harry abrió los ojos. Una gota de sudor se escurrió por su sien y su nariz para ir a parar al pecho del moreno, y éste, alzó una mano, para enjugar su frente mojada. La misma mano que acarició con mimo su cara y cuyos dedos delinearon sus labios. Y aún sin salir del cuerpo de Harry, Draco supo lo que ocurriría. El Niño-Que-Vivió, manteniendo su mirada fija en él y todavía acariciándole, buscaba el valor y la voz para hablar, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rubor rosáceo.

El momento era el más adecuado de todos los que pudo haber imaginado. Y, temeroso, se apresuró a evitarlo.

- No.

Con un gesto tajante de su mano, Draco cubrió los labios de Harry y desunió sus cuerpos con la misma brusquedad con la que fue dictada su orden. Rápidamente, se incorporó y fue a recoger su ropa del suelo.

- Draco...

- Basta, Harry. Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

- Pero...

- Sabías que algún día acabaría.

- ¿Por qué? No tiene que ser así, en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de...

- ¡Cállate, Potter!

Harry, que ya se estaba levantando, se quedó paralizado sobre la cama aún tibia, al escuchar de nuevo ese desdén en la voz de Draco. El rubio estaba de espaldas a él, cerrando los botones de su túnica, pero su arrogante e implacable tono de superioridad se le clavaba en los oídos como garras afiladas.

- Hasta hoy, de alguna manera, Hogwarts nos unía. Como habrás podido deducir, los días de colegio han terminado y nuestros caminos se separan aquí, esta misma noche.

Ante el silencio recibido por respuesta, Draco se giró. Sobre las sábanas, de rodillas, manteniendo toda la dignidad posible cuando uno es consciente de estar desnudo en todos los sentidos y a punto de ser rechazado, Harry agachaba su rostro en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Y ahora... ¿qué piensas hacer, Draco?

- Oh, no voy a alterar el orden de las cosas. Cumpliré mi destino malvado y oscuro, diametralmente opuesto al tuyo, recto y dorado.

- Yo creí...

- Ese es tu problema, Potter. No debiste creer nada. Esa ingenuidad tuya, cavará tu tumba, si otros no lo hacen antes...

Completamente vestido y pasando las manos por su pelo para acomodarlo, Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin volver a mirarle.

- Espera, por favor...

Apartando todo su orgullo, Harry estaba dispuesto a suplicar, a pedir que Draco reconsiderase la opción de quedarse. Nunca, hasta ese instante, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba a su lado. De la tranquilidad que disfrutaba al dormir sin pesadillas, de la confianza al hablar con alguien que ignorase su nombre y se centrase sólo en su persona, que entendiese cada sensación de angustia que le inundaba, del placer de sonreír y divertirse, de ser capaz de obviar el mañana pero, a la vez, sentirse fuerte para afrontarlo.

Porque le amaba. Amaba al Draco que había descubierto bajo la máscara, prepotente y altivo, sí, pero tierno, comprensivo y también valiente. Y quería decírselo y escuchar que él le quería también, aunque sólo fuese un poco... porque él tendría amor suficiente para ambos.

Pero no hubo opción. Ni un solo ápice de sentimiento podía encontrarse en los gélidos ojos grises que le miraron. Despiadados, riéndose de la sinceridad de los suyos, burlándose del temblor de sus manos y de sus lágrimas que ya comenzaban a desbordarse. Y esa sonrisa sarcástica, que no era una sonrisa, sino una forma más de humillarle. Ahí estaba el Draco Malfoy que había conocido hace siete años, el mismo que había enterrado en el pasado desde que comenzó su relación y al que siempre había odiado. El mismo que desde que le vio, le odió. Así pues, Harry se tragó sus palabras.

Draco sonrió aún más, alzando sus cejas en un claro signo de exasperación, dando por perdida la "extraordinaria" verborrea de su ex-amante.

- Adiós, Potter. Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos, en la batalla...

Tras un último destello rubio, la figura de Draco se desvaneció en la oscuridad, y la pesada puerta se cerró a su paso. Al otro lado, Harry se hizo un ovillo en la cama teñida de ausencia, llorando. No podía imaginarse que, durante unos minutos, su verdugo permaneció apoyado en la pared, fuera del cuarto. Que escuchó cada uno de sus sollozos, hasta que éstos fueron remitiendo, y luchó lo indecible contra la duda de volver a entrar y abrazarlo. Sólo cuando algún que otro suspiro atravesaba la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco se alejó para siempre, convencido de que había hecho lo correcto y sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacer bien otra cosa.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, todo lo que había hecho, se había dirigido a un mismo fin: parecerse a, y ser el orgullo de su padre. Al principio, fueron pequeños detalles genéticos lo que facilitaron su empeño, como el tener el cabello y los ojos exactamente iguales. Más tarde había ido intentando adoptar para sí gestos, modales y expresiones de su progenitor, igualar su elegancia o lograr imponerse con su misma autoridad. Ropa elegante, utensilios caros y cómo no, ideas semejantes. Desprecio a los muggles, limpieza de sangre... seguidor de todos los preceptos de Ryddle. Por eso, era totalmente comprensible que el único destino de Draco fuese convertirse en el mejor mortífago al servicio del Dark Lord sin tan siquiera cuestionárselo.

El rubio sentía que, hasta el momento, había defraudado a su padre. Jamás había sentido satisfechas las expectativas que éste tenía puestas en él. Y ésa era la última oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Nunca había dudado de ello hasta que Potter se había cruzado en su camino. Sin saber cómo, de los insultos y golpes mutuos, pasaron a compartir tiempo, confesiones, sonrisas y cama. Y, aunque, en muchos de esos momentos había sidi realmente feliz, no logró dejar de tener algo muy presente. Lucius Malfoy odiaba sin límite a su amante. Y la culpabilidad lo mortificaba.

Por varias veces trató de alejarse, pero Harry era una presencia constante y paciente, que toleraba todos sus desprecios y sus arranques, y que con una ternura inmerecida, le devolvía la calma y la paz en sus abrazos y sus besos. Y Draco se amoldaba a esa calidez mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado. En ninguna ocasión hablaron de sentimientos o de compromisos, pero implícitamente existían ambos, disfrazados de pasión y deseo, de posesión y de celos infundados.

Hasta esa noche en la que el sueño estudiantil de los años en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin, y Draco debía elegir entre su destino y sus anhelos. Entre su amante y su padre.

Nueve meses no bastaron para opacar diecisiete largos años.

-------------------------

Draco permaneció durante varias horas en la torre más alta del castillo, cansado de habitar en las mazmorras, donde el aire se hacía, a veces, tan pesado. Observó las numerosas estrellas hasta que fueron desapareciendo y el cielo oscuro comenzó a clarear ante el nuevo amanecer. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron su rostro, él les regaló una sonrisa, la última verdaderamente sincera. Poco después se levantó con decisión y, sin esperar a que Hogwarts despertase, se dirigió a su cuarto.

El traslador que su padre le había mandado dos días antes, estaba dispuesto encima de su baúl repleto y cerrado. Sin molestarse en cambiar su túnica de graduación, se aseguró de llevar su varita y estiró su mano hacia la puerta de su nueva vida. Pero, antes de rozarla, la de su habitación se abrió.

- Veo que te ibas sin despedirte.

- Padrino...

- Draco, escucha, quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué hacerlo. Hay otros caminos que...

- Profesor, sé que hay otros, pero yo elijo éste.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quizá no sepas lo que realmente conlleva tu decisión. Yo puedo...

- ¡Severus! Es lo que quiero, con total seguridad.

El hombre cerró sus ojos negros y suspiró resignado. La mirada de su ahijado era exactamente igual a la de Lucius cuando estaba decidido a hacer algo. Sabía perfectamente que ese filoso gris, no admitiría réplica.

- Está bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que sigo siendo tu padrino, que permaneceré a tu lado y que, si lo necesitas, siempre, Draco, siempre, estaré ahí para ayudarte.

- Lo sé. Gracias, Severus.

Después de un estrecho abrazo, el rubio agarró el traslador y desapareció de Hogwarts para siempre. Esa misma noche, fue presentado por su padre ante Voldemort, y después de que éste le diera su beneplácito, recibió la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Cuando su padre lo cargó en brazos casi inconsciente hasta su dormitorio, se sentía cansado, vejado y sucio, pero la frase que Lucius pronunció antes de dejarle descansar, compensó todo sufrimiento pasado, presente y futuro.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Dragón.

Compensó, incluso, el haber abandonado a Potter.

---------------------------------------

Seis meses después, Draco se había convertido en uno de los mortífagos más cercanos al Dark Lord. Todos sabían que los Malfoy eran la debilidad de su señor, sus dos protegidos. Lucius seguía satisfaciendo todas las fantasías de Voldemort y, desde que había recuperado totalmente su cordura tras su estancia en Azkabán, se encargaba de nuevo de las misiones más importantes, aunque sin exponerse en exceso.

Lo mismo sucedía con su hijo. Draco tomaba el mando a menudo, sobre mortífagos mucho más antiguos que él, demostrando una sangre fría comparable a la de su padre, pronunciando avadas sin inmutarse. Pero su señor jamás le permitía arriesgarse, apartándolo de los cometidos suicidas o de las misiones demasiado alejadas. Tampoco había vuelto a reclamarle personalmente. Sólo le había tocado la noche que se convirtió, pero a partir de ese momento, aunque le había ordenado tener relaciones con Zabini o con Parkinson, o con ambos a la vez frente a él, jamás había participado. Así pues, la situación del joven rubio como mortífago era relativamente cómoda y Draco disfrutaba del poder y los privilegios que le otorgaban sin ningún pudor.

Sólo había sido cuidadoso en una cosa, no descubrir su pasada relación con Potter, lo que pasados unos días, había resultado tremendamente fácil. Ahogar el difuminado recuerdo de aquellos meses en el profundo odio que todo mortífago tenía por El-Niño-Que-Vivió, era prácticamente un juego de niños. Además, las lecciones clandestinas de Oclumancia que su padrino le había enseñado los tres últimos veranos en su propia mansión, también le habían servido. Tanto, que Draco estaba convencido de que nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Ni siquiera él ya lo recordaba con claridad.

Una noche tranquila del mes de febrero, Voldemort convocó a sus mortífagos más allegados, aproximadamente treinta, ante su presencia. Solícitos, todos acudieron, formando un círculo a los pies de la especie de trono que ocupaba su señor. Draco, también entre ellos, observó detenidamente las máscaras del resto, intentando adivinar a quiénes ocultaban. No le costó distinguir entre las sombras a Severus, ligeramente cargado de hombros, como si soportase el peso del mundo a sus espaldas, y mirándole fijamente. Draco había descubierto a su padrino haciéndolo varias veces antes, preguntándole con la mirada si todo iba bien. Él siempre asentía en respuesta, y no fue diferente en esa ocasión. Lo que extrañó al joven Malfoy, es que allí no estaba su padre.

- Bien, mis más preciados mortífagos, os he llamado porque esta noche tengo algo que enseñaros. Algo que, sin duda, os sorprenderá a todos. Lucius, por favor...

Ahí estaba la explicación. El nombrado, con su andar elegante y confiado y su capa oscura ondeando tras sus pasos, atravesaba la fría estancia, pero no lo hacía solo. A su lado, otra persona, oculta bajo su capa y encapuchada, se acercaba también con la misma seguridad en sus avances, pese a ir fuertemente agarrado por la mano del rubio en su brazo. Cuando llegaron a la altura de Voldemort, Lucius se inclinó y obligó a hacer lo mismo a su misterioso acompañante, que reticente, cedió apenas un poco.

- Milord.

- Lucius, puedes soltarle... Me gustaría saber a quién tengo el, por ahora, placer de recibir – sin esperar más, el rubio Malfoy se dispuso a bajar bruscamente la capucha del extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo – ¡NO!, deja que él mismo lo haga. Supongo que no tendrá ningún inconveniente.

- Por supuesto que no.

Draco se estremeció ante la respuesta. Todo lo que sucedió a partir de que su cerebro registrase esa voz, pasó ante sus ojos como a cámara lenta. La capucha fue descubriendo el cabello oscuro, la piel ligeramente morena, los ojos verdes... Y, aunque desde que le había oído, lo sabía, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no caerse de la impresión. Porque no sólo Harry Potter estaba en poder del Señor Oscuro, sino que parecía disfrutarlo, sonriéndole al mago oscuro con cierta provocación. Cuando Draco recuperó un poco la percepción de lo que sucedía, pudo escuchar las asombradas expresiones de sus compañeros mortífagos. Sólo Lucius, Voldemort y el propio Harry parecían dueños de la situación.

- Como me habían dicho, el mismísimo Harry Potter... y ¿a qué debemos tu inesperada visita?

- Quiero unirme a los mortífagos, señor.

El asombro de antes, no fue nada en relación al que se produjo en ese momento. Gestos airados de una parte de los sirvientes de Voldemort hablaban de engaño y traición, de matar al mocoso cuando era tan fácil vencerle. Pero su señor parecía interesado, al menos, en escuchar toda la versión.

- Mentiría si dijese que no me sorprendes... ¿por qué habrías de querer unirte a tu mayor enemigo, Potter? Lamento decirte que no resultas nada creíble.

- Señor, mi varita está en las manos de Lucius Malfoy como muestra de sinceridad. No he venido aquí a enfrentarme, sino a unirme a usted. Y, en cuanto a ser mi mayor enemigo, considero que otra persona ocupa ya ese lugar.

- Parece que desconoces cierta profecía que nos relaciona, muchacho, y no precisamente como aliados.

- La conozco. Pero no creo en el destino y toda predicción puede romperse. Uno de los dos moriría si nos enfrentásemos, probablemente. Pero yo le ofrezco enfrentarnos juntos contra un enemigo común... Dumbledore.

- ¿Dumbledore¿Quien te ha protegido entre algodones durante todos estos años?

- Quien me ha manipulado a su antojo como un arma de guerra más, señor.

- ¿Y cuándo tu pequeño cerebro ha llegado a tan certera conclusión, Potter?

- ¡Lucius!, silencio.

Voldemort descendió los escalones que le separaban del muchacho que le había vencido siendo tan sólo un bebé. No se fiaba de ese cambio repentino de opinión pero, a la vez, contar con Potter en sus filas era una posibilidad que no podía dejar escapar. La victoria estaba completamente asegurada con ambas magias opuestas en el mismo bando, complementándose a la perfección. Ningún mago podría superarles. Y eso, bien valía arriesgarse. Por supuesto, antes se aseguraría de que las condiciones fuesen absolutamente de su agrado y de que él siguiese ostentando toda la autoridad. Al llegar a la altura de Harry, con sólo alzar su mano dirigió un crucio hacia su cuerpo, que cayó con un golpe seco y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

- No confío en ti, Potter. Aún no. Pero la alianza que me ofreces resulta imposible de rechazar. Aunque he de dejarte claro que, si te unes a mí, será para servirme como todos los demás, no como mi igual.

Cuando detuvo la maldición, el muchacho luchó por controlar sus temblores y devolver aire con normalidad a su pecho. Cuando lo consiguió, no tardó en contestarle.

- No esperaba otra cosa, señor.

- ¿El gran Harry Potter rebajado a sirviente del Señor Oscuro¿Qué buscas realmente?

Harry sintió como su mente era invadida por una magia oscura de poder desconocido para él. La pregunta formulada buscaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Pero en ellos, Voldemort obtuvo la misma respuesta que en sus palabras.

- Vengarme de quiénes me han hecho tanto daño. Nadie queda entre ellos que yo aprecie ya.

Por primera vez, Voldemort sonrió. Era odio puro lo que destilaban los ojos, los pensamientos y la voz de Potter. Su magia se expandía con una furia única en su interior. Si lograba dominarlo, no habría mortífago mejor bajo sus órdenes y podría terminar esta estúpida guerra en el tiempo que le llevase decir "ataque".

- Bien, probemos entonces tu fidelidad, Potter... Dejadnos solos. Lucius, llévate su varita y que nadie me moleste. Has servido bien a tu señor.

- Gracias, Milord.

Intentando superar el desconcierto, los mortífagos abandonaron rápidamente la estancia. Todos, excepto Draco, que seguía paralizado, intentando comprender qué estaba pasando. Fue el pequeño roce de la mano de su padre al pasar, el que le alertó de que debía marcharse. Se obligó a dejar de mirar a Potter y a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de cometer cualquier estupidez inexcusable. Cuando sintió a su señor llamarle, todo su cuerpo tembló. El mundo no podía ser tan injusto como para que él tuviese que participar en la prueba de Harry, ni siquiera con alguien como él podía serlo tanto...

- ¿Sí, mi señor?

- Cierra la puerta al salir, y cuando te llame, ven a buscarle.

Draco no encontró su voz de nuevo y se limitó a hacer una reverencia. Siguió caminando hacia el exterior y cuando se volvió para cerrar la hoja de madera, vio lo que jamás creyó posible que podría contemplar. Como el gran Niño-Que-Vivió, semidesnudo y con una cadena al cuello, abría sumisamente su boca arrodillado a los pies de Voldemort.

-------------------------------

El tiempo pasaba tortuosamente lento en medio del frío y del silencio, entre las oscuras paredes que conformaban su habitación. Draco caminaba de un lado al otro, retorciendo sus manos o alisando su pelo con los dedos en un gesto nervioso, impaciente por sentir el llamado de su señor. La espera lo estaba matando. Su mente era un hervidero de preguntas. ¿Qué hacía Potter allí¿cómo era posible que mostrase esa sumisión ante su mayor enemigo?, y lo más importante¿cómo se suponía que tendría él que reaccionar ante la nueva situación?. Por primera vez en muchos años, Draco no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, porque no existía solución alguna en el reflejo de su padre.

¿Qué había empujado a Harry a convertirse en mortífago con tanta determinación? Cualquiera podía sospechar que se tratase de una trampa, pero él le había conocido lo suficiente, como para saber que de todas sus palabras y movimientos emanaba sinceridad y una profunda convicción. La misma, o más aún, que portaba la desolación del día en que le abandonó.

¿Se trataba entonces de eso¿Había destruido tanto su corazón como para acabar con todo lo bueno que éste albergaba¿Era el dolor el que había hecho salir en Harry ese otro yo? No lo sabía, pero Draco veía más probable que se tratase de una macabra justicia poética. Porque tenía que reconocer que la idea le atemorizaba. Toda su vida, basada en blancos y negros, en todos o nadas, en el juego de los opuestos y el orden lógico de las cosas, se desmoronaba con los matices intermedios que Potter le otorgaba. Desde que había renunciado a él, estaba más que preparado para enfrentarlo, recubriéndose de odio hacia quien era su enemigo natural, pero, no tenía ni idea de cómo ser su aliado. Y mucho menos, quería serlo. Tres suaves golpes en la puerta le sacaron momentáneamente de su crispación. Fue a abrir a la carrera.

- Severus... – el hombre, aún embozado en su amplia capa pero sin máscara, le tendió a su ahijado dos pequeños viales con líquidos de distinto color. Draco, los tomó un tanto sorprendido.

- Ya sabes qué hacer con ellos.

- Yo... Potter te agradecerá el favor.

- No lo hago por Potter, Draco. Tú serás quien recibirá el castigo si él no se recupera como es debido. Y créeme, haga lo que le haga, lo querrá en perfectas condiciones mañana.

- Gracias, Severus.

- Son muy fuertes, bastará con una sola toma.

Draco cerró la puerta y colocó los frascos sobre la pequeña cómoda. Sabía perfectamente qué hacer con ellos porque aún recordaba los cuidados que había recibido de su padre la noche en que había sido convertido. A veces creía que si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir el dolor. Dos horas más tarde, éste se hizo realidad en el intenso ardor de su antebrazo. El momento había llegado y, con pasos temblorosos, se dirigió a las habitaciones de Voldemort.

--------------------------

Al llegar, todo era oscuridad. En ningún lugar de aquella especie de mansión subterránea, había más luz que la que proporcionaban hechizos y velas, pero éstas también estaban apagadas. Draco se detuvo indeciso, percibiendo el aire cargado que inundaba la habitación. Pero no tenía más remedio que cumplir con la orden que le habían encomendado y con un potente "lumus" iluminó todo a su alrededor.

La estampa que se encontró era sobrecogedora. Encima de las sábanas revueltas de la cama adoselada, yacía inmóvil el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, manchado de sudor, semen y sangre que empezaban a secarse. Su ceja derecha sangraba profusamente y el ojo estaba hinchado y amoratado. De la comisura de los labios maltratados, todavía se escurrían restos de líquido blancuzco. La respiración era agitada y su pecho se estremecía con violencia. Varios golpes y cortes dibujaban la piel excesivamente blanca y una línea rojiza señalaba en el cuello, el lugar donde antes se encontraba la cadena metálica.

Y aún así, lo peor para el rubio no fue ver todo eso. Ni siquiera el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba entre las piernas del moreno. Lo más duro era ver en su antebrazo, rojiza y brillante, la marca tenebrosa. Al lado del brazo marcado de Harry, descansaban veintiocho centímetros de acebo y pluma de fénix. Superada la prueba, había recuperado su varita.

Draco se sostuvo de uno de los postes del dosel cuando consiguió acercarse a la cama. A la izquierda vio tirado en el suelo a uno de los últimos prisioneros que habían atrapado, Colin Creevey. Se acercó a él y comprobó que estaba muerto. Tratando de contener todo el torbellino de emociones que le invadían, el rubio se sacó la túnica y envolvió con ella el cuerpo de Harry, prácticamente helado. Guardó la varita del moreno en su bolsillo y tomándolo en brazos, salió por fin de aquel ambiente agobiante, cargado de violencia y muerte.

------------------------------

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiarle. Lo llevó directamente al baño y eliminó cualquier impureza de su cuerpo. Al contacto del agua, por primera vez recuperó el sentido, pero tras encogerse de dolor, volvió a desvanecerse. Draco lo lavó con infinita paciencia y ya, limpio y seco, lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama. Aprovechando la inconsciencia de Harry usó el ungüento del primer vial para reparar en lo posible los desgarros internos y también las heridas superficiales. Cicatrizó con magia la ceja rota, y puso sobre su cuerpo una fina sábana, dando por terminada esa parte de la curación, y sabiendo que lo peor todavía estaba por presentarse.

- Ennervate

Harry abrió los ojos confundido, intentando enfocar la vista sin sus gafas. Pareció perdido por un instante, pero los recuerdos de lo que había pasado volvieron a su mente con una nitidez cruel y retorcida, a la vez que percibía el profundo dolor que laceraba su cuerpo. Apenas fue consciente de quien le acompañaba, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en alejarse de esos brazos que trataban de abrazarle, refugiándose encogido en la esquina más alejada de la cama.

- Tranquilo Potter, soy yo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Los ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia el sonido de su voz, pero el rubio pudo apreciar que seguían desenfocados y que realmente no le veían, porque Harry estaba inmerso en una especie de shock. No era la primera vez que Draco se enfrentaba a esa situación, por lo que en lugar de acercarse a él, se alejó aún más, intentando colocarse en el ángulo de visión en el que Harry estaba perdido, levantando sus manos y suavizando su tono de voz.

- Mírame, no quiero lastimarte. Voldemort se ha ido. Yo soy Draco y sólo quiero ayudarte. No voy a hacerte daño.

Una leve vida volvió a los ojos de Harry, que parecieron por fin mirar a quien estaba hablando, y, acto seguido, al salir del estupor, las lágrimas los desbordaron, haciéndole parecer un niño desvalido y asustado. En ese momento, Draco decidió acercarse. Viendo que el moreno ya no huía de su contacto, tomó las temblorosas manos con las que cubría su rostro entre las suyas, levantó su barbilla y secó con caricias sus mejillas, surcadas por el llanto. Inmediatamente, Harry se echó a sus brazos.

- Draco... – el rubio le abrazó fuerte, tratando de atenuar sus constantes estremecimientos con su calor.

- Calma, ya ha pasado. Todo irá bien.

- No...todo está mal... todo...

- Shhh, debes tranquilizarte. Superarás esto, te lo aseguro.

- Nunca lo superaré... soy un asesino... yo lo maté... ¡YO LO MATÉ!... por Merlín... Colin...

Un nuevo escalofrío seguido por numerosas lágrimas privó a Harry de poder seguir hablando, y Draco cerró aún más su abrazo sobre él. Mientras sentía cómo su camisa se empapaba, varias preguntas taladraban su mente, y muchas de ellas sólo podría contestarlas Harry. ¿Por qué demonios estaba allí? Él nunca había tenido el corazón de un despiadado mortífago, la sangre fría y la educación en el deber y sacrificio que poseía un Slytherin. Él era un patético Gryffindor, noble y de puro corazón, incapaz de sobrevivir en las sombras. Pero con un estúpido valor irracional que le llevaba a hacer ese tipo de locuras, aunque luego recurriese a un sly para sanar su herida conciencia y su alma destrozada. ¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Harry para querer traicionar lo que siempre había defendido?

Draco se moría por saberlo. Pero por ahora, tendría que procurar que descansara. Al día siguiente, con más serenidad y las ideas más claras, mantendría esa conversación. Estirándose con esfuerzo, ya que Harry seguía aferrado a sus ropas sin intención alguna de separarse, logró alcanzar el segundo vial sobre la mesilla.

- Vamos, Harry, debes beberte esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Sólo una poción para el dolor. También te ayudará a dormir sin sueños. Severus la trajo para ti.

Harry abrió su boca y unos pocos minutos después de que el líquido atravesara su garganta, cayó profundamente dormido. Draco, aún sin soltarlo, se acostó junto a él, y veló durante toda la noche su descanso, permaneciendo despierto.

Y quizá ese fue su gran error, porque la vigilia sólo provocó que su mente siguiera pensando en todo lo sucedido. Y la impotencia de no tener respuestas, hizo que su enfado creciera poco a poco, hasta el punto de arrepentirse de haberse encargado tan generosamente del moreno que dormía a su lado.

Pero él sabía por qué lo había hecho. El cuerpo sollozante y tembloroso, los ojos vidriosos y arrepentidos, las manos que le habían aferrado, eran de un Harry que creía perdido desde que vio cómo se sometía al Voldemort. Eran del Harry que le había amado y que él, sin escrúpulos, había abandonado por su irrenunciable obligación. Aunque sólo fuera por eso, se lo debía. Como le debía permanecer en esa habitación hasta que se despertase, para intentar ayudarle cuando los duros remordimientos le devorasen, al ver la marca oscura dibujada en la piel de su antebrazo.

Pero nada ocurrió como había planeado. Él se dejó llevar por su acostumbrada frialdad, y Harry mostró en sus acciones, cualquier cosa, menos intención alguna de arrepentirse.

Aún antes de abrir los ojos, Harry buscó el otro cuerpo que le había acompañado, pero sólo encontró vacío. Draco estaba sentado en la butaca a los pies de la cama, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con expresión inescrutable. Al apartar su vista de la mirada gélida que estaba recibiendo y agachar su rostro, distinguió sobre su piel la marca tenebrosa, que había tomado ya un color profundamente negro. No pudo dejar de mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Por qué?

Harry dejó de respirar por un momento. Draco le acababa de hacer la pregunta que más temía responder, y al mismo tiempo, ansiaba contestar desde los cuidados del rubio la pasada noche. Pero, la situación había cambiado. Malfoy estaba lejos, física y emocionalmente, distante y altivo como el día en que se había marchado. Y sus ojos plateados contenían con dificultad el odio y la rabia que, estaba claro, sentía en su interior y su tono de voz desvelaba. Algo se quebró dentro del pecho de Harry, antes de que se levantara de la cama, cogiese su varita que reposaba en la mesilla y conjurase una capa oscura, para envolver con ella su desnudez. Algo agonizó en su corazón, al adoptar una expresión indiferente al tiempo que pasaba junto a Malfoy sin mirarlo y avanzaba hacia la puerta con determinación.

- ¿Por qué, Potter?

Algo se diluyó en el verde de sus ojos, al volverse hacia el rubio y sonreírle de manera irónica, mientras contestaba con una apabullante y orgullosa voz.

- Porque quiero.

Y Harry ya no era Harry cuando salió de la habitación. Porque algo había cambiado.

Ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza.

------------------------------

A partir de esa mañana, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Draco se vio relegado de su envidiable posición. A excepción de los escasos días en que era enviado a realizar algún cometido, pasaba día tras día encerrado en los dominios de Voldemort, sin ser llamado nunca a su presencia.

Lucius vivía algo muy parecido, con la diferencia de que siempre debía viajar muy lejos, a las regiones más inusitadas para continuar con el terror. Draco apenas había visto a su padre en los últimos tres meses y tampoco a Severus. La compañía de Zabini, que sufría también la indiferencia de Voldemort, no era suficiente para aliviar la soledad y la impotencia que el rubio sentía ante los acontecimientos. Ante el hecho de que Potter se había convertido, desplazando a los Malfoy, en el favorito de su señor.

------------------------

La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza en las costas de Gales. Lucius se protegió de ella con su capa y atravesó el frondoso bosque con todos sus sentidos alerta. Caía la noche sobre la espesura y el rubio sabía que varias criaturas esperaban el crepúsculo, ocultas durante todo el día, para salir entonces de sus escondites y atacar sin piedad. Pero aún le quedaba tiempo. El suficiente para alcanzar la entrada de la gruta que le llevaría, por fin, a poder descansar.

Allí, en las entrañas de la más inhóspita tierra, se hallaba el refugio de Voldemort, bastante más lujoso y confortable de lo que cabría esperar desde el exterior. Se había dado aviso de que en cuanto Lucius llegase, debería presentarse ante él. Y el aristócrata, se encaminó a la gran sala sin dilación.

No le sorprendió en absoluto el encontrar a Potter en la estancia. Era ya una costumbre que el mocoso presenciase cualquier conversación entre Voldemort y sus acólitos. Le dolía que su hijo hubiese perdido su influencia, incluso que la suya hubiese disminuido notablemente. Pero cada vez que veía a Potter le resultaba más parecido a su señor. Cada vez más frívolo, más perverso y amenazador que la vez anterior. Y supo que, tarde o temprano, el poder acabaría en sus manos.

Tras poco más de media hora, Voldemort le dio permiso para retirarse. Y unos minutos más tarde, Lucius, llamaba a la puerta de una silenciosa habitación.

- Blaise, márchate. Quiero estar solo.

- Draco, ábreme – rápidamente la puerta se abrió franqueándole el paso.

- Padre...

- ¿Cómo has estado, hijo?

- Bien, padre.

Lucius sabía que su hijo mentía. Nadie podía haber vislumbrado la tensión y el enojo en su sereno rostro, pero él lo conocía desde que había venido a este mundo.

- No tengo mucho tiempo. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

- ¿Vuelves a marcharte?

- Mañana por la mañana – Draco frunció el ceño. Su padre estaba muy pálido, había perdido peso y unas marcadas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, síntoma de su enorme cansancio. Y, sin embargo, era enviado sin descanso a largos viajes, sin importar su estado. Tras aplicar un hechizo silenciador al cuarto, Lucius siguió hablando - Como sabrás las circunstancias han cambiado. Nuestra familia ha perdido parcialmente el favor del Señor Oscuro, pero como buenos Malfoy sabremos remediarlo.

- Padre, todo es culpa de Potter. Desde que él ha llegado todo ha empeorado para nosotros, si pudiese matarle...

- Usa la inteligencia, Draco. Sé intrigante como la mejor de las serpientes. ¿Qué ganarías con deshacerte de él? Nada. Tú morirías al segundo siguiente.

- Entonces...

- Entonces, gánate al guardián y tendrás todas las llaves.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que...?

- Mantente lo más cerca que puedas del mocoso. Si es posible, hasta estar sobre su cuerpo. Eres un Malfoy, sabes qué ha de hacerse.

Y sin más despedida, Lucius se marchó, dejando a Draco todavía más hundido que antes. Porque él, sólo podía alejarse. Y, por primera vez, desobedecería a su padre.

-----------------------------

- Draco, no es necesario que vayas allí. Zabini puede encargarse del trabajo.

- Mi señor, os ruego que me permitáis marcharme. Sabéis que sólo deseo serviros y no es excesivamente arriesgado.

- Seré yo quien juzgue eso, Draco.

- Lo siento, señor.

- Sí entraña riesgo y, aunque estás capacitado, me molestaría perderte. Por esta vez accederé a tu petición, pero... te ordeno que vuelvas lo más pronto posible. Y Zabini irá contigo.

- Gracias, señor.

- Espérame aquí, tengo que entregarte algo.

Draco hizo una reverencia pronunciada ante Voldemort, mientras éste se desaparecía hacia otra habitación. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, no se atrevió a mirar al frente, porque justo a la derecha del elevado asiento que había ocupado su señor, se hallaba Potter. Evitando cualquier contacto con sus ojos verdes, el rubio se quedó inmóvil y tenso, sin apartarse ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba, pues no quería dar ni una sola muestra de debilidad o temor. Con su característico orgullo, alzó la barbilla y clavó sus ojos grises en el techo húmedo y oscuro, sintiendo la ardiente mirada de Harry recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo sin ninguna discreción. Así permaneció hasta que unos pasos decididos cruzaron el salón y Potter se plantó frente a él a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Sólo entonces le miró.

- ¿Huyendo, Malfoy?

- No veo que me haya movido, Potter – la mano de Harry se coló por debajo de la oscura capa que vestía el rubio y aferró su cintura con determinación, haciendo que los torsos de ambos entraran en contacto. Los labios del moreno quedaron a milímetros de los de Draco. Pero, al contrario de lo que había esperado, éste no retrocedió ni un palmo.

- Me has estado evitando desde aquel día, escabulléndote en las sombras, ignorándome. Y ni siquiera eso ha sido suficiente. Ahora quieres sumar tierra y mar a la distancia. Pero no va a servirte...

Aferrando más su agarre, Harry atacó los labios del rubio, quien con un rápido movimiento logró voltear la cara, ofreciendo sólo su pálida mejilla. Con una rudeza inaudita, Harry le obligó con su mano a que volviese a mirarle, y en esa ocasión sí le besó, duro e implacable, con la rabia contenida durante todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Draco no respondía a su empuje. Que, pese a tener ambas manos libres, no se defendía. Que firme y frío como una estatua de mármol, únicamente esperaba a que terminase.

Sólo al separar sus labios húmedos de los otros forzados, pudo observar toda la frialdad y todo el odio en los gélidos témpanos grises de sus ojos. Harry, no pudo obviar la agónica punzada de pérdida y dolor en su pecho. Pero, para aquel entonces, ya era un maestro del arte de las máscaras. Y sonrió.

- Suéltame.

- No - el moreno estrechó aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus dedos se enredaron en el fino pelo dorado, acariciándolo – siempre me ha gustado tu pelo.

- Deja de tocarme – cada orden era desobedecida con provocación. La otra mano de Harry bajó por su espalda y se metió dentro de su pantalón.

- He de reconocer que es único, el de tu padre también es suave, pero...

- ¡Maldito bastardo!

Era más que suficiente. Draco empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Harry y cuando éste recuperó el equilibrio, ya estaba siendo apuntado por una varita de ébano y nervios de corazón de dragón.

- Voy a matarte.

Y el rubio sabía que era cierto, que la única razón por la que no se había defendido antes, era por Voldemort. Porque si hacía lo que su fuero interno le pedía, lanzaría un avada contra Potter, sin importarle demasiado si éste, en esa ocasión, podía matarle o no. Pese a que hacerlo, equivaldría a recibir toda la furia de su señor, por haber lastimado a su mayor aliado, a su principal baza para obtener la victoria. Y a que la muerte sería entonces, un dulce regalo por el que suplicar. Draco apreciaba demasiado su vida para ser tan estúpido, pero en ese momento, nada le importaba más que borrar de esa cara la irónica sonrisa que le dedicaba Potter, seguro de que su amenaza no se cumpliría por gozar de la protección de Voldemort.

Lo que Draco no sabía era que esa seguridad venía dada también por la conexión entre Voldemort y Harry. Cuando Draco sintió el característico y casi imperceptible sonido que precede a una aparición, era demasiado tarde para recomponerse y dejar de apuntar a Harry. Mas, antes de que la total forma de Voldemort apareciese ante sus ojos, su varita estaba en el bolsillo de Potter después de un susurrante "accio varita" que el moreno había ejecutado sin la suya.

En ese momento, pudo haberse tirado a su cuello, intentar recuperar su varita por la fuerza y hacerle entender que no quería absolutamente nada de él, ni tan siquiera que le salvara la vida de aquella sutil manera. Su orgullo le pedía eso, pero su instinto de supervivencia y la humillación que haría sentir a su padre si lo hiciera, le disuadieron. Su cara fue pronto una imperturbable máscara de entereza y serenidad, y su voz sonó perfectamente modulada y tranquila cuando tuvo que volver a hablar con Voldemort.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, mi señor.

- Bien, aquí tienes un traslador. Únicamente responderá ante ti, nadie más podrá utilizarlo sin estar a tu lado. Cuando finalice tu misión, úsalo y aparecerás aquí mismo.

Draco tomó la caja, se inclinó con respeto y se dirigió sin mirar a Harry hacia la puerta del salón. Pero una última consigna le fue dada antes de salir.

- Ah, Draco... Mantente a salvo en Ucrania. Si tú no regresas, Zabini tampoco lo hará.

---------------------------

Draco se mantuvo a salvo, aunque no resultó nada fácil. La misión de transmitir a los magos oscuros de los Cárpatos las nuevas instrucciones de su señor y la orden directa de que se mantuviesen dispuestos para la batalla final que se aproximaba, sonaba sencilla pero era todo lo contrario. Las alianzas de Voldemort en esas tierras pendían de sutiles hilos de privilegios y trabajada diplomacia. Con Harry Potter en el lado oscuro, ya no resultaban necesarias, pero aún así, Voldemort quería mantenerlas, pues era preferible esa pequeña concesión a que se volviesen enemigos dispuestos a aliarse con Dumbledore. Estaba claro para él, que el viejo mago no tendría escrúpulos en recurrir a la magia oscura si se viese sentenciado a la derrota.

La acogida fue hostil desde el principio, mucho más al no conocer a los nuevos enviados. Ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, tampoco sirvió en esa ocasión. Había sido Bellatrix y su marido Lestrange quienes habían consolidado el trato hacía ya quince años. Pese a todo, Draco se entregó con persistencia, temeraria en varias ocasiones, sorprendiendo a Blaise, acostumbrado a la racionalidad estoica de su compañero. Desconocía que lo único que intentaba el rubio, era ahogar en el peligro los pensamientos que le torturaban.

Ya no podía resistirlo. Las noches eran extremadamente largas, llenas de pesadillas o hermosos recuerdos del pasado, que se sentían como amarga hiel al despertar. Entre las gruesas y viejas mantas de su camastro, su soledad era más patente y su desconcierto hacia el futuro, difícil de soportar. Relegado del poder que llegó a tocar con la punta de sus dedos día tras día a la derecha de Voldemort y obligado a renunciar al odio que había cultivado gran parte de su vida, no sabía qué fichas jugar. Intentar recuperar una relación para conseguir sus intereses, cuando él mismo la había roto en el pasado por el mismo motivo, era algo retorcidamente irónico que no se veía con fuerzas de llevar a cabo. Ni siquiera lo deseaba. Prefería morir en las gélidas tierras cuna de los legendarios vampiros, a volver con Harry.

No con ese Harry.

Los días no eran mejores. El simple gesto de empuñar su varita se convertía en un suplicio, cuando recordaba que Potter había impedido al arrebatársela, un duro si no definitivo castigo. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, la había encontrado sobre su almohada, muy cerca de su rostro, al lado de una pequeña nota con una única palabra.

"Regresa"

El rubio estuvo tentado a contrariarla en varias ocasiones, pero la firmeza de los ojos castaños de Blaise, sus reconfortantes sonrisas y su absoluta y ciega fe en él, le dieron el arrojo necesario para diez días más tarde, tomar el traslador en sus manos y aparecerse de nuevo en su particular "infierno".

Todavía sacudiéndose la nieve sobre el grueso abrigo negro y el gorro de lana del mismo color, Draco llegó a los dominios de Voldemort. Estaba exhausto. Lo suficiente como para sólo desear una ducha muy caliente y una cama blanda y cómoda que acogiese sus sueños. Eran altas horas de la madrugada y supuso que el informe de su misión podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Pero estaba equivocado. El ardor en su antebrazo, le comunicó el llamado inminente de su señor.

Golpeó con suavidad la gruesa puerta cerrada y ésta se abrió. Desde su elevado altar de piedra al fondo de la estancia, Voldemort le aguardaba, haciéndole claros gestos de que avanzase hacia él, mientras alguien le hablaba al oído de forma tremendamente personal, como ni siquiera su padre se habría atrevido a hacer nunca. Cuando estuvo a los pies de los tres escalones, dos pares de ojos, rojizos y verdes respectivamente, le observaron con atención.

- Me alegra tu regreso.

- Gracias, mi señor. Todo ha ido como ordenasteis.

- Mañana hablaremos de eso, Draco. Éste es un momento de celebración. Con las últimas informaciones que Harry ha conseguido, el ataque final se hará realidad muy pronto.

El rubio se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Y para evitar descubrir la rabia que reflejaría su mirada, al intuir la sonrisa victoriosa de Potter, volvió a inclinarse en señal de respeto.

- Creo que has merecido tu premio, Harry. Adelante.

Draco cerró los ojos y disimuló en lo posible, el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Reconocía perfectamente ese tono de voz lánguido e insinuante, que el Señor Oscuro usaba en contadas ocasiones. Siempre lo había escuchado antes de acabar desnudo y teniendo sexo frente a él, con Blaise, Pansy o algún otro. Sólo, que en esa ocasión, quien se acercaba con clara expresión de depredador, quien enredaba las manos en su pelo y quien invadía sin piedad su boca, era Harry. Antes de poder reaccionar y apartarse, una tercera boca se unió a su beso por un breve instante, para luego separarse. Pese a ello, Harry no rompió el contacto con los labios del rubio en ningún momento.

- Mis dos mortífagos jóvenes y hermosos. Némesis perfecta. Os quiero juntos para mí - y Voldemort les despojó de sus ropas con un hechizo y se sentó en un mullido sillón cerca de ellos, observando.

Draco se sintió terriblemente expuesto frente a Harry. Sus pensamientos se debatían entre el deber de obedecer a su señor y el deseo de mantener su orgullo intacto, a salvo de aquella humillación. Pero el moreno no parecía dudar tanto, cuando en un arrebato de ternura, acarició su mejilla, llevando sus cálidos dedos hacia su nuca y capturó sus labios en un nuevo beso, delicado y lento. Aquel beso sabía al Harry que una vez había sido su amante, cargado de esa irresistible inocencia y esa entrega que le había caracterizado unos meses antes. Disfrutando del reencuentro con algo que parecía perdido, Draco seguía quieto, sin mover ni una parte de su cuerpo, verdaderamente sorprendido e incapaz todavía de responderle. Cuando su altanería quedó relegada por las apabullantes sensaciones que sentía, fue demasiado tarde. La atmósfera embriagante, se había esfumado de repente.

Los labios gentiles, dieron paso a los dientes. El tímido contacto, a la invasión plena de su boca, llegando casi a ahogarle. Las yemas de los dedos, a las uñas inmisericordes sobre la piel pálida. Un fuerte tirón de su cabello, le obligó a dejar al descubierto su cuello, el cual sufrió también los embates de los mordiscos y la humedad de la saliva apoderándose de él. Pareciera que Harry hubiese multiplicado sus manos. Su miembro, aún flácido, era tironeado sin piedad, y sus nalgas fuertemente pellizcadas. El rubio cerró con fuerza sus labios, tratando de retener los gemidos de dolor que se acumulaban en su garganta. Y también cerró los ojos para no ver, para imaginar que era cualquier otro mortífago o el mismo Voldemort, quien prácticamente lo violaba. Para no volverse loco, al saber que se trataba sólo de él.

Su pasividad parecía enfurecer cada vez más a Potter, quien le arrojó con fuerza al suelo de bruces. Draco sólo tuvo tiempo de impedir que su rostro diera de lleno contra la fría piedra. Pronto, todo su cuerpo se vio aplastado contra ella, por el peso de otro estirado sobre el suyo. Tras varios mordiscos y arañazos en su espalda, sintió como algo se desplazaba por toda su piel, dejando un rastro caliente y húmedo, que acabó acomodándose entre sus nalgas. Cuando su cadera fue elevada, Draco se dispuso a sufrir un dolor profundo. Sin más preámbulos, Harry le penetró, con tanta fuerza, que el rubio creyó perder el conocimiento por unos segundos. El grito que ahogó en sus entrañas, derivó en un desesperado y angustiante gemido que escapó a su autocontrol. Uno de los pocos que se permitió.

Apoyado sobre sus manos, con la cabeza agachada, ocultando su rostro en la cortina dorada de su pelo, Draco recibía las embestidas de su verdugo en absoluto silencio. Escuchando a su espalda, los gemidos y gritos de incontenible placer que Potter emitía cada vez más alto. Y lo único que mantuvo a Draco sumiso, totalmente a merced del cuerpo del moreno, fue el recuerdo de su padre.

- Quiero veros a los dos.

La orden era clara, pese a que la voz de Voldemort estaba alterada por su estado de excitación. Al estar sentado frente a ellos, podía ver la cara de Harry al tomar a Draco, pero debido a que éste escondía su rostro, no podía ver su expresión. El rubio se dio cuenta de que no podía obedecerle, enderezarse sería clavarse aún más el miembro de Potter y, lo que era aún peor, mostrar en sus ojos la pura humillación que portaban las lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Pero no tuvo opción, una gruesa tira de cuero rodeó su cuello y Harry tiró de ella con brusquedad, haciendo que arquease su espalda hacia atrás. Así, sintiendo la penetración de Potter hasta lo más profundo, su aliento y sus gemidos pegados a su nuca, y mirando directamente a los ojos rojizos de su señor, que les observaba con lujuria desmedida, Draco eyaculó de la forma más amarga y dolorosa que podría soportar. Unos segundos más tarde, lo hizo Harry.

- Estupendo, aunque... debo decir que me decepcionas, Draco. Esperaba mucho más de tu parte.

Draco seguía ocultando su rostro, encogiéndose cada vez más en la piedra oscura.

- ¡Levántate!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas fue incorporándose, primero apoyándose en sus rodillas y en las palmas de sus manos, para después, ponerse de pie finalmente. Sintió con repulsión, como el semen de Harry se escurría por sus muslos al hacerlo.

- No has hecho todo lo posible por complacerme, muchacho.

- Lo siento, milord. Estoy muy cansado.

- ¿De veras? Cansado por algo que tanto insististe en asumir... ¿Acaso has olvidado que tu principal deber es servir a tu señor bajo cualquier circunstancia, joven Malfoy?

- No, mi señor.

- ¡CRUCIO!

Mientras el pálido cuerpo del rubio, marcado por sus numerosas mordidas y arañazos, se retorcía en el suelo, Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío. La duración de la maldición se prolongó durante tanto tiempo, que el moreno creyó que le mataría. Pero, el cruciatus cesó en el último momento, dejando al joven convertido en lo más parecido a un roto muñeco de trapo.

- Sal de mi vista.

Harry, dio un paso al frente para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Era casi imposible que el rubio pudiera moverse, hecho un ovillo, temblando y sollozando contra el suelo. Y el castigo ya había sido demasiado.

- Déjalo. Él lo hará. Necesito que tú vengas a atenderme.

Mientras le daba a su señor la clase de atención que reclamaba, Harry pudo intuir que Draco se levantaba poco a poco, y que, envolviéndose en su túnica, se dirigía hacia la puerta, la cual alcanzó tras caer dos veces. Finalmente, el rubio logró salir de la estancia, mientras Voldemort emitía un ronco gemido que se apagó tras la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas.

-------------------------

Draco avanzaba por los oscuros corredores, apoyándose en las paredes para no desfallecer. Intentaba mantenerse consciente para, al menos, llegar hasta su cuarto. Pero cuando la vista comenzó a nublársele, estuvo seguro de que no lo lograría. Sintió como caía sin remedio, pero unos brazos lo sujetaron firmemente antes de tocar el suelo. Entre la niebla de sus ojos, distinguió otros castaños rezumando sincera preocupación.

- Draco¡por Merlín¿qué te han hecho?

- Blaise... llévame a mi habitación...

Zabini hizo lo que le pedía. Desde que se había dado cuenta del llamado a Draco, había estado lo más cerca posible del salón principal de Voldemort, a la espera de que el rubio saliese y le contase qué le había parecido el resultado de la misión. Después del éxito de la misma, jamás se imaginó encontrarse a su compañero tan destrozado como lo encontró.

Con sumo cuidado lo acostó sobre la mullida cama. El mínimo movimiento entrañaba dolor para Draco y sólo con mucho trabajo consiguió volver a hablarle.

- Llama al profesor Snape...

Blaise se dirigió a la chimenea y pocos minutos después, entre un remolino de ropas negras, apareció en la habitación Severus Snape. Rápidamente, se acercó a su ahijado, y ni todo su autocontrol pudo evitar que, en un primer momento, la rabia se adueñase de él. Aunque consiguió calmarla lo suficiente, pues sabía que eso no era lo que Draco necesitaba en ese instante. El muchacho temblaba y se encogía sobre sí mismo. Su frente estaba perlada de gotas de sudor y sus dientes firmemente apretados para evitar gritar de dolor. Era evidente que sufría los efectos de una cruciatus, y una de las peores. Cuando se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarle, el rubio se refugió en sus brazos como si fuese su única salvación, y con voz entrecortada sólo le pidió una cosa.

- Severus, sácame de aquí, por favor.

--------------------------------------

Después de aparecerse en sus habitaciones privadas en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, y tras muchos esfuerzos y diversas pociones, Severus logró estabilizarle. Draco dormía y, aunque de vez en cuando, aún lo veía estremecerse y tensar su rostro, disfrutaba de un descanso sin pesadillas.

Así se mantuvo durante dos días.

Severus lo veló durante todo ese tiempo, procurando que su presencia no fuese descubierta y atendiendo también a sus obligaciones para con el colegio. Ni una sola vez fue reclamado por Voldemort, algo que evidenciaba que la desaparición de Draco ya no le importaba. Cosa muy distinta a lo que le pasaba al hombre cuyo rostro, a la mañana del segundo día, apareció en la chimenea de su antesala.

- ¿Está contigo? – sabía que no tenía caso mentirle. Tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

- Déjale en paz, Lucius.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, el cabeza de la familia Malfoy apareció en la estancia. Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a atravesarla hacia el fondo.

- Lucius, no tienes ningún derecho a entrar en mi habitación sin permiso.

- Eso es nuevo, Sev – el aristócrata siguió andando de manera altiva hasta que fue detenido por un hechizo.

- ¡IMMOBILUS!

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Severus avanzó hacia el rubio y le quitó el bastón que contenía su varita. Alejándolo lo más posible de la puerta del dormitorio, lo arrinconó contra la pared, agarrando con ambas manos su cuello y expulsando, al fin, toda su rabia.

- ¿Qué demonios le han hecho?

- Nada que no hubiéramos sufrido nosotros a su edad. Es un mortífago, debe obedecer. Si regresa ahora y se disculpa, el castigo no será muy severo y el Lord le dejará volver.

- Él no quiere volver.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Es un Malfoy, y como tal volverá. No se opondrá a la voluntad de su padre.

- Él ya ha decidido por su propia voluntad.

- ¿Realmente crees que querrá ser un traidor como lo es su padrino?

El agarre se hizo aún más fuerte, comenzando a teñir la piel blanca de Lucius de un color amoratado.

- ¿Vas... a... mat... arme?

- Juro que lo haré si no te marchas ahora mismo. No tendré ningún escrúpulo a la hora de apretar más fuerte.

Lucius aguantó con soberbia hasta que el dolor en su pecho fue lo suficientemente agobiante como para hacerle presentir la muerte. Un destino que todavía no deseaba. Con un claro gesto de rendición, le indicó a Severus que parase.

- ¿Te irás inmediatamente después de que te suelte?

El rubio parpadeó en mudo asentimiento, y después de lo que habían parecido horas, pudo volver a respirar.

- Vete – los ojos negros ardían al encontrarse con los grises, mientras su dueño empuñaba su varita con gesto amenazante.

- Devuélveme mi bastón.

- Una lechuza lo llevará a tu casa.

Como si no se tratase de algo importante, Lucius se giró y acomodó sus ropas y su cabello, haciéndole ver que iba a marcharse.

- En batalla ambos seréis mis enemigos, no tendré compasión.

- ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu propio hijo, Lucius?

Tras un breve y seco sonido, el rubio desapareció sin responderle. Pero Severus, aún sin oírla, conocía la respuesta.

Sí lo sería.

------------------------

Aquel mismo día, al finalizar su última clase de la tarde, Severus volvió a sus habitaciones y se encontró a Draco ya despierto, sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Tenía puesta una de las gruesas batas del profesor que, de color negro, acentuaba aún más su lividez, y su pelo, siempre brillante, caía sucio y sin vida sobre sus hombros. De la misma forma que se veían sus ojos cuando miró a su padrino entrando en la habitación. Sus dedos todavía se sacudían en pequeños temblores, mientras aferraban con más fuerza de la necesaria el negro bastón de Lucius. Severus había retrasado su envío sólo para molestar al rubio, pues aunque éste tuviera varias varitas a su servicio sin registrar para compensar la falta, nada reemplazaría a su mayor símbolo de identidad. El profesor respiró hondo y se sentó frente a su ahijado, sabiendo que la conversación que mantendría a continuación, decidiría el destino de Draco, para bien o para mal.

- Draco¿cómo te encuentras?

- Él vino para hacerme regresar ¿verdad?

- Sí. Conoces a tu padre...

- ¿Le enfrentaste?

- Sólo le pedí que te dejase descansar. Quería que cuando despertases, tomaras tu decisión y no siguieses sus pasos sin pensar en nada más. Si tú lo deseas, por mucho que pueda apenarme, eres libre para volver junto a Voldemort. Quiero que sepas que siempre te ayudaré, da igual el bando al que pertenezcas. Siempre serás mi ahijado, Draco.

- Gracias, Severus.

Un silencio demasiado tenso se instaló entre ambos. Los dos tenían preguntas, y anhelaban las respuestas, pero todo era demasiado difícil de decir.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que...?

- No, por favor.

- Está bien. Tendremos que aplicar el ungüento durante varios días. Si te marchas te prepararé varios viales. Deberías guardarlos por si...

- No voy a volver – Severus no supo si estaba más sorprendido o aliviado.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente.

- Aunque Lucius...

- Sólo a un alto precio podría enorgullecer a mi padre. Ya no puedo pagarlo – Severus guardó un respetuoso silencio. El dolor por lo que acababa de decir era patente en el rostro de Draco - ¿Podrás ayudarme?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A poder colaborar con la Orden.

----------------------------

Cuatro meses después, tras muchas discusiones con otros tantos aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, varias sesiones de veritaserum, y una desconfianza atroz y acosadora durante las veinticuatro horas del día, Draco paso a ser el segundo mortífago converso al servicio de Dumbledore. El segundo traidor de los más cercanos a Voldemort.

Aunque, por el momento, estaba excluido de la Orden, ayudaba a Severus a elaborar las pociones que preparaba para las misiones y sus consecuencias inmediatas. Los aurores sufrían cada vez más bajas, las lesiones por cruciatus descontrolados o crueles torturas macabras se multiplicaban. Los mortífagos avanzababan hacia el mayor terror, y con Voldemort y Potter unidos a la cabeza, se antojaban invencibles.

Draco sobrellevó con fortaleza cada prueba a la que fue sometido, encontrando el apoyo constante de Severus y también su silencio absoluto acerca del lado oscuro. El rubio no volvió a saber nada de Voldemort, de su padre o de Harry. Nada, a excepción de que la batalla definitiva estaba muy próxima.

Sin embargo, también estaba la marca. Ardía cada vez con más frecuencia, y de manera perversa, al desoír su llamado, traía a su mente imágenes crueles de su último día como mortífago. Del día en que Potter lo había violado. Las palabras aún sonaban duras pese al paso del tiempo. Las heridas físicas habían sanado, pero jamás conseguiría borrar la terrible humillación a la que había sido sometido, el inmenso vacío de saber que Harry había matado a la única persona que él podría haber amado. Se había matado a sí mismo, y con ello le había privado de su derecho a amar y, por consiguiente, a odiar lo que no debía ser amado.

En esos momentos, sujetándose el brazo, Draco volvía a encogerse como un niño pequeño y lloraba sin consuelo, hasta que el dolor y ese constante siseo en su mente gritándole "traidor" cesaban. Severus, permanecía con él todo el tiempo posible, abrazándolo y sosteniéndolo, hasta acudir frente a su señor, obteniendo un cruciatus en varias ocasiones por su retraso. Pero nada importaba, si lograba hacerle saber al rubio que nunca más estaría solo.

Al mismo ritmo en que los meses pasaban, la guerra avanzaba, mermando a la luz y engrandeciendo a la oscuridad, opacando toda esperanza. Y cuando ningún enemigo de Voldemort creía en la victoria, la batalla definitiva estalló en un frío anochecer de diciembre.

Severus había filtrado la información sobre el día y el lugar del ataque, porque Voldemort no se había detenido en secretismos, amparado en su gran superioridad. Estaba seguro de que en sus filas se hallaba un traidor desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero poco le importaba que Dumbledore y su patético ejército estuviese sobre aviso. Podía permitirse tan nimia ventaja. En una reunión numerosa comunicó a sus acólitos el plan de ataque, regándolo, además, de datos muy concretos. Le resultaría divertido descubrir luchando al lado de los aurores, a su escurridizo traidor. Y ya tenía verdugo para él. Matarle sería el premio de su fiel Lucius. Voldemort se encargaría con sumo placer de Dumbledore. Y Potter...

Harry tendría el privilegio de acabar con el segundo traidor.

--------------------------

Hogwarts estaba rodeado de mortífagos. Superaban con mucho al número de aurores, que intentaban evitar su avance hacia el interior del castillo, donde todavía quedaban algunos niños agazapados en las mazmorras. Pero el objetivo real de Voldemort no era la centenaria edificación, sino atraer a todo el ejército de Dumbledore hacia el exterior para eliminarle. Era un juego de niños. E igual de divertido para el Señor Oscuro, que desde una distancia suficiente para no mancharse de sangre, observaba todo con satisfacción. A su izquierda, se hallaba Lucius, con el rostro tapado pero su larga melena libre, flotando en el aire, anhelando descubrir a Severus y recibir la orden que esperaba de su señor. A su derecha, Harry Potter, vestido de negro, aparentando una frialdad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Sus ojos verdes perdidos en la inmensidad del que había sido su hogar durante siete años y sus pensamientos concentrados en una sola cosa.

Él.

Pronto, demasiado pronto, las barreras fueron rotas y traspasadas y los primeros mortífagos pisaban ya el primer escalón de entrada al edificio. Fue en ese momento, cuando lo más selecto de la luz, la Orden del Fénix, hizo su aparición desde el interior. Como ya era evidente, ante su ausencia desde el principio en la ofensiva mortífaga, Severus avanzaba entre ellos, y Draco lo hacía a su lado.

- Ah, mi incauto Severus... Lucius, es todo tuyo.

Harry, sacó su varita e iba a seguir al rubio cuando Voldemort se lo impidió.

- No manches tus manos tan pronto. Antes deja que luche... se defenderá.

Draco se defendió, al igual que los miembros de la Orden. Los mortífagos notaron su empuje y sufrieron numerosas bajas, pero aún así, seguían siendo demasiados para apenas una docena de nuevos hombres. Harry, se sintió realmente extraño al ser espectador de ese macabro espectáculo. Remus peleaba con destreza, aunque era evidente que la última transformación, muy reciente aún, mermaba gran parte de sus fuerzas. Entre el caos, varias cabelleras rojizas destacaban. Arthur, Bill, Ron... Harry estaba convencido de que las que faltaban, ya habían caído. Sólo el director Dumbledore, se mantenía un tanto alejado de la lucha, reservándose para plantar batalla ante Voldemort, pues el anciano mago era la mejor baza de la que sus enemigos disponían. Harry pudo ver la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en los labios de su señor, probablemente disfrutando de su anunciada victoria.

Pero su atención se concentraba en Draco, quien mataba sin diligencias, rápido y directo y con la misma elegancia innata de su padre, quien, por cierto, ya había llegado hasta Severus. El duelo entre ambos magos fue salvaje y muy igualado. Aunque, poco a poco, Lucius fue ganando terreno frente a su adversario, debido a la frescura de sus movimientos, frente a los del profesor, que ya se había batido antes varias veces y estaba más cansado. Rubio y moreno lo daban todo, pronunciando las maldiciones más crueles, dispuestos a torturar hasta el infinito al otro. Hasta que un resplandor verde, los iluminó a los dos, descubriendo al desvanecerse que había sido un avada de Severus su fuente.

El ver caer a uno de sus sirvientes más apreciados a manos de un traidor, hizo a Voldemort perder la paciencia que le quedaba, y mirando a Harry le conminó a poner fin a aquel infierno. Los dos avanzaron hacia el grueso de la batalla.

Draco observó cómo un certero averno salido de su varita, hería de muerte a otro mortífago. Dispuesto a encarar a un nuevo contrincante, se vio cegado por un poderoso resplandor no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Cuando la luz empequeñeció y le permitió recuperar la visión, lo hizo para mostrarle a su padre sin vida en el suelo, y a su padrino arrodillado a su lado, llorándole sin lágrimas. Por un momento, pensó que las piernas no podrían sostenerle. Todos los ideales que había perseguido durante la mayor parte de su vida, morían en ese mismo instante. Pero, el rubio se vio sorprendido al sentir mayor preocupación por el hombre que pretendía un instante de paz y despedida, en medio de una guerra que no concedía treguas, y al que estaban a punto de atacar de nuevo.

- ¡Padrino, debes seguir¡La lucha no ha terminado¡SEVERUS!

Draco echó a correr hacia el profesor para intentar protegerlo, pero un potente hechizo por la espalda frenó sus avances, derribándole. Aún así, pudo ver desde el suelo, cómo su padrino parecía haberle escuchado, ya que se levantaba a tiempo de enfrentarse a su enemigo. Más tranquilo, se dispuso a descubrir a su propio adversario, extrañado de que no le hubiese matado ya, cuando había podido hacerlo.

- ¿Huyendo otra vez de mí, Malfoy?

La vida cobró sentido de nuevo. Todas las piezas parecieron encajar en ese preciso instante. Harry y él, volvían a estar enfrentados, volvían a ser enemigos en bandos diferentes, aunque éstos fueran lo equivocados. Y Draco, en esa situación, sí sabía qué debía hacerse.

- Nunca he escapado de ti, Potter. Y tampoco voy a hacerlo ahora... ¡DESTRUCIO!

Al mismo tiempo, Voldemort y Dumbledore, comenzaban su particular batalla. Más rápido de lo que habría cabido esperar llegó el fin para el segundo, con el que Voldemort no tuvo ningún tipo de consideración, torturándolo hasta la muerte y causando así una gran crispación. La guerra que se había prolongado por años, tocaba a su fin, con vencedor inesperado.

- ¡CRUCIO!

Harry tenía a su merced a Draco. Desarmado y herido, el rubio se retorcía en el suelo bajo el poder de la cruciatus. Mientras aguantaba el desgarrante dolor, sólo deseaba morir, pero Harry no parecía tener intención de acabar su sufrimiento tan fácil, ya que en varias oportunidades durante su duelo pudo haberle matado y no lo había hecho. Y, aunque lo desease con todas sus fuerzas, Draco jamás le suplicaría clemencia.

- Veo que, al menos, este traidor va a morir. Nunca imaginé esto de ti, Draco. Lástima... Acaba con él Harry, hoy no tenemos tiempo para juegos. La victoria nos espera.

Draco levantó la vista. A unos metros detrás de Harry estaba Voldemort, ebrio del triunfo que se dibujaba en sus ojos rojizos. En los de Harry, el rubio no fue capaz de leer nada, pero aún así no dejó de mirarlos, porque quería que fueran lo último que los suyos viesen antes de cerrarse para siempre. El moreno, sosteniéndole la mirada, lo apuntó preparándose para matarle. Y a Draco le pareció que los ojos verdes se humedecían antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

- Lo siento... Avada...

El movimiento fue tan veloz como inesperado. Un potente rayo salió de la varita de Potter y dio de lleno en el pecho de su enemigo, que se desplomó en el suelo después de un grito desgarrado. Como si no fuese suficiente, el cuerpo caído recibió un averno que lo envolvió rápidamente en llamas, dejando en su lugar un montoncito de cenizas que comenzó a esparcir el viento.

Tom Marvolo Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, había muerto.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, una absoluta estupefacción envolvió a todos, y todas las miradas se concentraron en un solo punto. Draco, sentado aún en el suelo, no lograba creer lo que había sucedido. Harry seguía de espaldas a él, completamente inmóvil, y quiso despertar de su asombro para levantarse e ir a su lado, para ver su rostro y saber cómo se encontraba. Pero no fue necesario. El moreno se dio la vuelta, y con lágrimas mojando sus mejillas le sonrió débilmente para, acto seguido, caer al suelo.

- ¡Harry!

Draco corrió sin pensárselo hacia él y cogió su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- Draco...

Antes de que pudiese preguntar qué le sucedía pudo verlo por sí mismo. En el pecho de Harry, la ropa estaba desgarrada y sobre la piel, se extendía una gran quemadura atravesada por un rayo semejante al de su frente, pero mucho más grande. La marca de un nuevo avada, que esta vez, parecía ser demasiado importante.

Y así era. Voldemort no era en vano considerado el mago oscuro más poderoso. Pese a la rapidez de Harry, tuvo tiempo a responderle con el mismo hechizo, que, por ser filtrado a través del que había lanzado el moreno, no fue letal al momento, pero lo sería en muy pocos minutos. Draco puso la mano sobre la piel y se quemó los dedos, imaginándose los daños interiores que habría causado el impacto. Y no tuvo valor para mentirle, o mentirse, con falsas esperanzas.

- Merlín, Harry... no puede ser... no...

- No pude esquivarlo... perdóname...

- No tengo nada que perdonarte... nada...

- Siento las cosas horribles que he hecho, no soporto haberte lastimado... perdóname...

- No, Harry, no pienses en eso...

- Siempre te he amado... yo sólo... sólo quería que tú me correspondieses. No me importaba ser lo que tú eras si te sentías orgulloso de mí... aunque fuese una vez – Draco sentía sus lágrimas derramándose. Con la vista nublada, acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Harry.

- Estúpido Gryffindor, me sentí orgulloso de ti hasta el día en que vi la marca en tu brazo. Era la paz de tus ojos la que me mantenía con vida en la oscuridad de Voldemort... ¿cómo iba a soportar que te oscurecieses a mi lado?

- Estaba perdido... pensé que... ansiarías el poder que obtendría de Voldemort, que tu padre te obligaría... fui todo lo cruel que pude para conseguirlo. Pero nada parecía suficiente para ti... y cuando quise salir de esa espiral... ya era demasiado tarde...

- Todo esto es mi culpa, jamás te dije lo que sentía, ni siquiera lo reconocía ante mí mismo. Nada de esto habría...

- Si volviésemos atrás, tú cumplirías de nuevo tu destino, y yo el mío, siguiéndote al mismo infierno y matando al diablo para liberarte.

- Harry¡soy yo quien tenía que morir frente a ti y tú, ganar esta batalla¡ése era nuestro verdadero destino!

- Nada está escrito, Draco. Prefiero un final en el que tú vivas.

- No, no, no… no sabré seguir…

- Siempre estaré contigo – una débil mano se posó sobre el corazón de Draco. Y el rubio se inclinó sobre el cuerpo que abrazaba, sintiendo el calor del pecho herido de Harry en su cara y llorando.

- Te quiero, Harry. Sé que es demasiado tarde, pero te quiero tanto... desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Es el momento perfecto... ahora ya puedo dejarte...

- No...no, por favor... aguanta...

- Ya no puedo, amor... es tarde... – con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, Harry acarició la mejilla de Draco y luego perdió su mano entre el pelo rubio, en un gesto ya tremendamente familiar en el moreno – es como...

- Seda dorada entre tus dedos.

Y viendo que Harry sonreía y cerraba sus ojos, Draco se inclinó sobre él y le besó con suavidad, queriendo transmitirle todo su amor en ese último beso. Pocos segundos después, la mano que le acariciaba se deslizó lánguida hacia el suelo, y el último aliento de Harry murió entre sus labios.

-------------------------------

- Si sigues actuando así, me veré obligado a tomar medidas disciplinarias. Y es lo que menos deseo, Draco.

- Oh, vamos Severus. Sabes por experiencia, que esos gryffindor son un absoluto desastre en pociones.

- Y lo serán también en el resto de asignaturas, si sigues imponiéndoles tantas detenciones. Remus, Minerva y Bill ya me han manifestado sus quejas – el joven rubio hizo un gesto de desdén mientras seguía sonriendo, tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho de Severus.

- Por supuesto, todos de la casa de los leones... ser director te está ablandando, padrino.

- Merlín sabe que el único que consigue manipularme eres tú, pero no transigiré en este caso. Quiero que dispongas clases complementarias para los alumnos menos aventajados, e intentes que mejoren sus calificaciones, en vez de simplemente castigarlos.

- Eso era justo lo que mi antiguo profesor tenía la costumbre de hacer...

- ¡Draco!

- Está bien... daré esas clases, pero no prometo nada sobre sus calificaciones. Soy buen profesor, pero no obro milagros. ¿Querías algo más? Aún tengo que corregir un montón de ensayos...

- No, eso era todo.

- Nos veremos en la cena, entonces.

Severus observó a su ahijado mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Habían pasado ya más de dos años desde el fin de la guerra y el muchacho había cambiado desde entonces, dejando de ser precisamente un muchacho. Con veintidós años, tenía el peso y la madurez de un hombre adulto, precedido de una adolescencia dura. Pero, como buen Malfoy, se había adaptado a su nueva vida, sabiendo apartar las sombras de su camino y superar el pasado. Al menos, la mayoría. El actual director de Hogwarts sabía que su profesor de pociones aún tenía muy presente la muerte de Potter. Pero, siempre que preguntaba sobre el tema, su ahijado sonreía de manera sincera y luminosa, eliminando todas sus posibles dudas.

- Draco... – el joven se dio la vuelta, provocando que su cabello, largo hasta mitad de la espalda, acompañase el movimiento alrededor de su cara.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Perfectamente, Sev.

Severus sentía deseos de matar a su ahijado cuando, junto a una irresistible sonrisa y un guiño, usaba ese apelativo que traía a su mente tantos recuerdos. Pero, a la vez, no podía evitar sonreír, porque Draco había heredado todo el encanto Malfoy de su padre, pero seguía siendo Draco. Sin olvidar que las heridas, sí habían cicatrizado en el actual director de Hogwarts, debido a motivos ciertamente inesperados.

Y, todavía seguía pensando en dichos motivos, cuando aparecieron sonrientes en su puerta.

Draco dejó atrás a su colega, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, después de un respetuoso saludo. Remus seguía viéndose deliciosamente avergonzado cuando se encontraba con él, como había pasado desde el día en que había irrumpido en el despacho de su padrino como una exhalación y sin llamar, para protestar por un tema que ya no recordaba. Todo se le había olvidado, al ver al director sobre su mesa de madera maciza, siendo devorado por el profesor de DCAO.

Y Draco, como cabría esperar, no se había marchado antes de ser descubierto. Un Malfoy no desperdiciaría jamás ese momento. Había aclarado su garganta con fuerza y cuando ambos hombres lo vieron y lucieron lo suficientemente azorados, había hablado con total naturalidad.

- ¿Puedo participar?

Casi un año después, Draco sonreía mientras recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts al recordar que, por un momento, Remus y Severus parecieron creer que su propuesta iba en serio y no encontraban la manera más correcta de rechazarla. Se había divertido un par de meses bromeando sobre ello.

Estaba muy contento por su padrino. Se merecía un poco de felicidad después de tantos sufrimientos y, aunque estaba convencido de que Severus jamás amaría al licántropo como había llegado a amar a su padre, encontraría en Lupin el suave bálsamo que alegraría su vida, la tranquilidad de dejarse querer sin sobresaltos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la torre más alta del castillo. La misma en la que había pasado sus últimas horas como alumno de Hogwarts, pensando que nunca volvería. Pero, allí estaba, profesor de pociones, y viendo, como cada día, la puesta del sol sobre las aguas del lago, el renacer de las estrellas... y acordándose de Harry.

Varias veces había escuchado las indirectas de su padrino referentes a que saliese más y se relacionase con gente diferente, que olvidase un poco las obligaciones y se divirtiese. En ocasiones Draco lo hacía, e incluso, algunas veces, quedaba con alguno de los muchos que intentaban seducirle. Pero todo resultaba al final un fracaso. Y el rubio se daba cuenta de lo poco que le importaba en realidad la relación, cuando al romperla, sólo sentía alivio.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba preparado y no sabía si algún día lo estaría. Puede que, en un futuro, apareciese ante sus ojos "su propio Remus", pero hasta ese momento, tenía todo lo que precisaba.

Casi todo lo que quería.

Draco sacó de su bolsillo dos varitas. Dejó la suya en el alféizar de la ventana y tomó entre sus dedos la otra, acebo y plumas de fénix, acariciándola. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, ése era para él el instante más reconfortante del día. Era imposible no creer en que las buenas cosas volverían, quizá no en el mismo lugar ni en el mismo cuerpo, pero en ese instante, no había verdad más inamovible que la de poder reencontrarse. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ante esa perspectiva, Draco cerraba los ojos y sentía la felicidad en su pecho. Y no había anochecer, aunque ni una sola hoja se moviese, en que una ligera brisa no le envolviese cálidamente.

Removiendo sus cabellos.

FIN


End file.
